


Holodeck Cinemas

by greenieboy



Series: Holo-dates [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, holodeck date, movie date, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Deanna and Beverly use the holodeck to go on a date at the cinema.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Series: Holo-dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859728
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Holodeck Cinemas

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo no beta ?? like always, idk anyone who like willingly wants to beta so yeehaw i am sorry for mistakes. anyway this fic is based off my experiences at movie theatres and i’m american so sorry if shit doesn’t add up.

Beverly was waiting in the lobby of a cinema, hands lightly clutching the purse hanging off her shoulder. She glanced about the crowd, eyes searching for Deanna’s unmistakable mass of curly hair amongst the other movie-goers. The empath was currently looking at movie listings and show times, having run off and telling Beverly to wait for her there. Beverly thought it was all a bit much, seeing as they were currently in the holodeck and could just have just programmed it to display any movie they wanted. But Deanna had said something about having “the real cinema experience,” and Beverly wasn’t one to rain on anybody’s parade. So she waited, fiddling with the gold strap of her purse as she bustled with nervous energy. She wasn’t normally so anxious for her holo-dates with Deanna, but this time was somewhat different. This time, their holo-date was an  _ actual _ date. Beverly stood a little taller, fingering the bow of her blouse as she continued to keep watch for Deanna.

Deanna had asked her two days ago, strolling around sickbay with her hands clasped behind her back. She had seemed very committed to looking nonchalant. Beverly had been reading an academic paper on the results of the hypospray redesign when the counselor had entered her office. They chatted briefly, but something had very clearly been on Deanna’s mind. Beverly had eyed her suspiciously, which caused the empath to burst. Mid-sentence, Deanna had shaken her head and said,  _ “Beverly, I came here to ask you something.” _ Beverly had nodded and told her to ask away; they were good friends, close friends, after all. Deanna had inhaled deeply, perhaps steeling her nerves, before asking,  _ “Would you like to go on a date with me?” _ Stunned, Beverly recalled staring blankly at her friend for a moment. She certainly hadn’t expected that. Admittedly, Beverly had been harboring feelings for her friend for some time now, and she was elated at the concept of a date with Deanna. The second her brain was capable of coordinating a response, she had agreed. Beverly remembered the smile on Deanna’s face when the doctor had replied.

Swiftly, they had replaced their usual holo-date with, well, a real date. Beverly had been anxious for the last 48 hours thinking about it. Deanna had asked her to wear clothing from the 21th century, and Beverly had nearly driven herself mad trying to pick the perfect outfit. After spending the morning stressing over what to wear, the doctor had settled on an off-white blouse with a bow at the collar and a forest green skirt with buttons down the front. And she had brought a purse, seeing as it was a typical accessory of a 21th century outfit. Deanna had gone for a bit more of a casual look, though, arriving outside the holodeck in a pair of denim overalls and an oversized melon-colored sweater. Beverly’s first thought upon seeing the woman was that she looked beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, Beverly’s attention was then captured by the empath herself, walking speedily toward the doctor with a grin on her face.

“Alright, I think I know which movie we want,” Deanna said proudly.

Beverly smiled, raising an eyebrow as she asked, “And which movie would that be?”

“I suppose you’ll have to wait and see,” Deanna replied mischievously, taking Beverly’s hand in her own and guiding her to the ticket booth. They were met with a line of around four other couples, and Beverly found herself growing nervous again. Were they a couple? Was this date meant to see if they should become one? And what if the date was a disaster? Beverly suddenly felt Deanna squeeze her hand reassuringly, a gentle smile on her lips. Beverly returned the gesture as Deanna pulled them in line, their hands still joined.

“I hope you know what you’re doing because I don’t have a clue about getting tickets,” Beverly said to Deanna jokingly, earning a laugh from the woman.

“Don’t worry, I did my research,” was the empath’s reply as her hand reached into the pocket of her overalls. She produced what looked like an archaic money-holder, and Beverly couldn’t help but snicker. “What?” Deanna questioned as Beverly’s snickering turned into laughter.

The doctor shook her head, smiling. “Nothing,” she breathed, wiping under her eye. “That is just… very endearing of you.” Deanna grinned shyly and nudged Beverly, her cheeks turning a soft rosie color at the doctor’s words. “How much money did you bring with you?”

Deanna tucked the money-holder back into her pocket, saying, “Well, there were conflicting statistics about cinema prices, so I thought it would be best to stay on the safe side.”

Beverly furrowed her brow, still smiling. “So, you brought…”

Deanna looked sheepish. “Five hundred dollars?”

Beverly’s jaw dropped. “Five hundred d-” She clapped a hand over her own mouth, withholding another round of laughter. Deanna chuckled, her cheeks a brilliant red color now. Beverly shook her head incredulously, and in a fit of bravery, she brought her hand to Deanna’s cheek, cupping it gently. “You are something else, Deanna,” she said softly, and Deanna visibly bristled, an easy grin on her lips. Beverly thought about kissing her, then and there, but they were interrupted by the teenager behind the glass of the ticket booth.

“Excuse me?” The boy said, his voice weak and awkward. “Did you guys wanna buy tickets?”

“Oh, yes,” Deanna said, taking them closer to the booth. Beverly watched the empath retrieve her money-holder again. “Could I get two tickets for the six-thirty showing of  _ Portrait de la jeune fille en feu, _ please?”

The teen nodded and pressed a few buttons on what looked like a primitive padd. “Okay, that’s gonna be thirty-two dollars and seven cents,” he said, and Beverly couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at the price. Was seeing a movie really that expensive?

“Okay,” Deanna replied, taking out two 20 dollar bills from her money-holder. She passed them to the boy, saying, “Keep the change.” He nodded again, sliding the tickets along to Deanna. The Betazoid took them, smiling at Beverly and dragging her away from the booth, to another teenager who seemed to be guarding an entrance.

“Tickets?” She asked, holding out her hand.

“Here, you do it,” Deanna whispered to Beverly, passing her the tickets. Beverly froze up for a brief second, before taking them from Deanna.

“Um, here,” the doctor said, handing the small pieces of paper to the teenager. The girl took them and ripped the paper in half, returning one half to Beverly. Beverly could not have felt more confused.

“You’re in theatre sixteen which is on the second floor. Escalators are going to be on the right of the concession stand,” the teen said in a monotone voice, as if that’s all she had been saying for the entirety of the program. Beverly nodded as Deanna once more pulled on her arm, leading them to what had to be the concession stand. Beverly was still holding onto the torn tickets, eyeing them curiously as they stepped into another line.

“Do you want anything from here?” Deanna said, gesturing to a menu. It was full of terribly unhealthy food options. Beverly wrinkled her nose before trying to smooth out her features. But of course Deanna noticed, trying to hide her laugh with a phony cough.

“Well, people usually get popcorn at the movies, don’t they?” Beverly suggested. “Why don’t we get that?”

“That sounds good to me,” Deanna smiled, looking at the menu. “I might get a drink, also.”

Beverly tilted her head. “Is food in the holodeck actually edible? Or will it disappear from our digestive systems once the program has ended?” She questioned, eyeing the food carried by those passing by. Deanna pursed her lips before shrugging.

“I don’t know,” she said, as they approached the counter. “But concessions are an essential part of the cinema experience and I don’t want to miss out.” She turned her attention to the girl behind the counter as Beverly rolled her eyes. “One medium popcorn and a cherry slushy, please.” The girl nodded, going off to retrieve the ordered items.

“So what is the movie about?” Beverly asked, leaning toward Deanna.

The Betazoid smiled, tapping the tip of Beverly’s nose. “It’s a surprise.”

Beverly scrunched her nose. “Is it French?”

“How did you know?” Deanna asked, eyes wide.

Beverly chuckled. “Because the title you told the boy at the ticket booth was in French, Dea.”

Deanna chewed her lower lip. “I did not think that through.” Beverly chuckled again as the girl returned to the counter with their popcorn and slushy. Her eyes bulged as she saw the size of a “medium” bowl. It seemed quite large, actually. She took hold of the concessions as Deanna paid, fishing out another set of bills to hand to the girl. “Keep the change,” she said again, smiling and taking the slushy from Beverly.

“Keep the change?” Beverly questioned as they walked off.

“It means I don’t want the leftover money from the transaction,” Deanna replied.

“Why don’t you want the leftover money?” Beverly asked.

Deanna raised an eyebrow, smirking. “We’re in the holodeck, Beverly,” she said, guiding them to the aforementioned escalators. Beverly stared at the ascending steps before them. Was this really necessary? “Oh, be careful on these things,” Deanna said as they walked toward the escalators. “I read reports that say stray bits of fabric can get caught in the machinery.” Beverly swallowed nervously.

“Is there an alternative method of ascending to the second floor?” Beverly asked, halting her movement forward. Her hand gripped Deanna’s tightly, enough for the woman to realize with her empathy that Beverly was scared. Deanna glanced around, but it seemed the dreaded escalators were their only option.

“It’s alright,” Deanna said, “I was only joking with you. The odds of getting caught in the machinery are quite low.”

Beverly laughed fleetingly. “You sound like Data,” she said softly. Deanna chuckled in response.

“Don’t worry,” she told Beverly, “I’ll hold your hand.”

Beverly snorted as Deanna led her to the rising stairs. “You’re already holding my hand, Dea.” Deanna simply shrugged as they walked onto the steps. The trip to the second floor took no time, but Beverly thought that turbolifts were still a far better means of transportation. Though, she didn’t ease up her grip on the empath hand. Deanna, however, was delighted the entire ride up, her eyes twinkling in the yellowy light of the building. She looked so beautiful that Beverly forgot to feel scared. She just kept looking at Deanna’s smile. And that lovely smile never left her lips, even as they stepped off the escalator in search of theatre 16. It was toward the back, and upon entering, Beverly observed that there weren’t many other people occupying seats. “It’s a bit empty,” Beverly whispered to Deanna.

“That means we get the best seats,” the woman replied, squeezing Beverly’s hand and pulling her up the stairs and along the rows and rows of seating. She took Beverly all the way to the top, sitting them squarely in the middle of the row. “Here!” Beverly sat beside Deanna, smiling as she glanced at the large screen before them. Beverly stared in disbelief.

“Wow,” she muttered softly.

“I know, wow,” Deanna agreed, grinning. “What a unique experience.” The empath sipped from her slushy, offering it to Beverly.

“How does it taste?” Beverly asked, leaning over to take a sip. Deanna smiled as Beverly’s nose scrunched. “Sweet. Very,  _ very _ sweet.”

“And definitely not healthy,” Deanna replied, eating a handful of popcorn.

Beverly snorted. “Let’s hope it doesn’t ruin your teeth.” They giggled together as the lights dimmed, and Deanna quickly shushed Beverly once the screen was projected onto. Beverly rolled her eyes as the commercials started. They held hands over the armrest, but Beverly wished she could be closer to Deanna. Without warning, Deanna lifted the armrest up until there was nothing between them anymore. She shifted closer to Beverly, throwing her legs over Beverly’s thighs and resting her head on Beverly’s shoulder. Beverly smiled, wrapping an arm around Deanna’s waist. The popcorn and slushy suddenly were forgotten on the floor by their feet. Beverly was too wrapped up in Deanna to care about them. It all felt so natural, and so easy. Beverly liked how it felt to be with Deanna.

She kept looking to Deanna, even after the movie started. That wasn’t to say it was a bad movie. The film itself was interesting, and very romantic. Beverly understood why Deanna had picked it for their date. But she just couldn’t stop looking at the empath. Deanna was fixated on the screen, her eyes wide and shining. She looked perfect. Beverly wanted to remember this image forever. She squeezed Deanna’s hand, earning a smile from the woman as her eyes flickered to Beverly.

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie, silly,” she whispered to Beverly.

“I know,” Beverly replied quietly. “But…” Her lips parted, and Deanna turned her head fully toward Beverly. There was a gleam in her eyes, one that wasn’t from the light of the screen. Her unoccupied hand found Beverly’s cheek. Beverly found herself leaning in.

Their lips met softly. The first kiss was timid, and chaste, but oh-so wonderful in every way. Deanna leaned into Beverly embrace, wrapping her arms around the doctor’s neck as their kisses grew more confident. Beverly wrapped her other arm around Deanna’s waist, pulling her closer, and their kiss deepened. Deanna responded eagerly to Beverly, trying to get as close as possible to the other woman. With the empath’s lips on her jaw and neck, Beverly was almost able to forget that they were in a simulated movie theatre. One of her hands found its way to Deanna’s hair, tangling in the curly locks, and she bit her lip to withhold any sounds hellbent on escaping. And they were  _ hellbent. _

She felt one of Deanna’s hands on her thigh, and Beverly suddenly murmured, “Wait…”

Deanna withdrew her hand and pulled back, eyes filled with concern. “What is it? Are you alright?” She whispered.

Beverly blushed, tucking hair behind her ear. “We should… watch the um, movie,” she said shyly, smiling and gesturing to the film still playing on the screen.

Deanna smiled, her brows upturned. “Right, the movie,” she said, scooting away from Beverly slightly, her smile turning impish. “Don’t let me distract you.” Then, they were no longer touching which somehow made it harder for Beverly to concentrate. She stole glances at Deanna, who in turn was stealing glances at her. Their eyes met after a while.

“Oh, movie be damned,” Beverly murmured, pulling Deanna in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed and find me on tumblr @ stonktrek


End file.
